Coffè Orangè
by Hellicahead
Summary: Well,bukan salahnya Hinata kalau disetiap Ulang Tahun selalu ada kejutan. Berdebar-debar, Senang, Sedih dan Kecewa..Orange, Blue, Red..Bersatu membentuk kejutan. Maaf.. kalau mengecewakan kalian yah:) /ONESHOOT PAIR!/NaruHina/ 1st fanfiction "Birth Hinata Hyuuga"/R&R?Thankyou:))


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Story © Hellicahead**

Suara deru langkah yang ramai dan tertahan karena seonggok salju yang turun lebih awal menjadi bunyi yang mengisi diantara Hinata dan kesendiriannya. Hinata mengayunkan pelan kakinya yang terambang tak menyentuh tanah—ah atau bisa disebut salju dibawah karena ya tanah tak telihat, ditutupi oleh kapas putih yang lembut. Ia memandang beberapa anak kecil ditaman tengah bermain lempar salju. Ia begitu rindu akan suasana masa kecilnya.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan kemudian tersenyum takkala nafasnya yang ia hembuskan dengan sengaja mengepul seperti kumpulan asap. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari taman yang sudah mulai rame diselubungi anak kecil yang ingin bermain.

Sweaternya terlihat begitu menawan saat dikenakan oleh tubuh mungilnya, topi rajutan ungu, penutup telinga berwarna putih, syal berwarna biru dongker yang memberikan kehangatan pada leher putihnya, dan sebuah rona tipis dimasing-masing pipinya.

Hinata menoleh kearah seberang, melihat sebuah caffe bernuansa klasik itu dengan senyum simpul, mata putihnya mulai menjelajah melihat jalanan, mobil-mobil tidak terlalu banyak yang lewat, mungkin karena jalanan mulai licin. Sepertinya para pengendara berjaga-jaga, saat berkendara tidak tergelincir dan membuat kecelakaan.

Hinata melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian, berjaga-jaga mana tau ada kendaraan yang lewat. Dirasa sudah aman, ia melangkahkan kakinya, sepatu pantofel biru gelap berhak rendah itu mulai menginjak aspal dengan hati-hati. Hinata tidak membutuhkan waktu menit, lima detik saja dia sudah sampai diseberang jalan dengan cepat.

Dengan lincah Hinata menggeser tubuhnya saat dirasa tujuannya mulai rame. Ia tidak mau kehilangan tempat _favorite-_nya. Terkadang beberapa orang di trotoar ada yang berbaik hati memberikannya jalan, berfikir sama supaya menghindari tabrakan, tapi beberapa orang yang egois juga tidak memberikannya jalan, terpaksalah Hinata menghindar dengan lincah, gerakannya yang lincah itu justru membuat beberapa orang berfikir ia tengah menari ditengah-tengah keramaian ini.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lima menit, Hinata sampai di caffe tujuannya. Ia dengan ringan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga kecil beberapa tapak itu, mendorong pintu caffe hingga suara gemericing terdengar.

"Iraisaimasen." ucap dua maid tengah menyambutnya hangat, tidak lupa dengan senyum lebar. "Hyuuga-sama." sambung mereka lagi, Hinata hanya membuka sweaternya, lalu menyerahkan kepada maid lelaki yang selalu berdiri disamping maid perempuan.

"Terima kasih, oreki." ucap pelan Hinata kepada maid lelaki yang hanya tersenyum itu.

"Ini memang sudah seharusnya untuk anda, Hyuuga-sama." lelaki itu hanya menunduk singkat memberikan hormatnya, mata hijaunya menatap Hinata senang.

"Mari ikut saya, Hyuuga-sama." tawar maid perempuan tadi, Hinata meninggalkan pintu depan. Ia melambaikan tangannya singkat dengan maid lelaki yang bersedia membalas lambaian tangannya itu. "Anda mau yang diruang khusus atau diruang biasa anda—"

"Ditempat biasa seperti langganan lain saja. Tapi, yang didekat jendela. Bisa?" ucap Hinata dengan lembut. Maid perempuan itu mengangguk singkat lalu membimbing Hinata.

Hinata sudah duduk manis ditempat duduknya, ia memang memilih tempat untuk langganan biasa saja. Baginya kalau dikelas mewah atau ruangan biasa, ia mudah bosan karena pengunjung disana sepi. Maid itu menyodorkan menu yang tertulis. "Nanti saja," tolak halus Hinata. Maid itu mengangguk lalu menaruh menu itu di depan Hinata, dan bergegas pergi melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu ketika Hinata baru datang di caffe ini. dan sudah tiga kali pula ia ditawari oleh para maid mau memesan apa. Hinata selalu menolak, ia bukannya sekedar numpang menghangatkan tubuh, tidak. Ntah kenapa melihat salju, perutnya seperti sudah diisi, mungkin karena cuacah hangat didalam caffe ini, lagipula hanya dengan air hangat tawar saja sudah melepaskan dahaganya.

"Hinata-chan?" suara baritone itu mengalun, Hinata yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya dengan salju terpelonjak kaget ringan, ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang di kenalnya tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata tak menghilangkan kekagetannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa." sambung lelaki itu lagi.

**…**

Well, di sinilah mereka. Hinata duduk dengan kakunya, dan Naruto duduk dengan santainya. Hinata memandang pelan lelaki dihadapannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan lelaki ini? ahh.. mungkin sudah sekitar lima tahunan.

Namanya Naruto Namikaze, lelaki belasteran Inggris-Hawaii dan Jepang ini sangat memikat hati. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan lelaki berkulit tan Hawaii ini. Naruto adalah kepribadian yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Mata biru samudra nya begitu indah, rambut pirangnya yang khas Eropa, dan lekukan wajahnya yang khas Jepang. Perpaduan yang luar biasa ciptaan Tuhan. Ia sangat manis, Naruto memang tidak ganteng atau pun tampan, mungkin karena ia berkulit tan. Tapi, ayolah siapa yang tidak suka dengan wajahnya yang manis itu. dia sangat luar biasa.

Setidaknya itu dimata Hinata.

"Bagaimana kerja mu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto mengisi keheningan. Hinata kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia melirik Naruto dengan gugup.

"Baik. Naruto-kun?" tanya balik Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Aku bosan."

"Eh?"

_Upst_. Hinata keceplosan, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya lalu menunduk. "Maaf." gumamnya. Tak lama terdengar kekehan renyah Naruto, Hinata melirik dibalik poninya.

"Aku kangen Hawaii, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang lucu.

"Ka-kamu masih melanjutkan kerja di Kyoto?" tanya Hinata, dan dibalas anggukan semangat Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Hyuuga satu ini?" selidik Naruto dengan suara jahil, "Apa sudah selesai kuliah, atau sedang melangsungkan sebuah resepsi pernikahan?"

"Heh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya, ia kaget dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa renyah karena berhasil menjahili teman sekolahnya dulu.

"Bercanda. Oia, aku mau ngasih ini." Naruto menggeser amplop berwarna biru dengan taburan bunga Sakura itu dengan Hinata. Hinata membulatkan matanya lagi, tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun akan menikah?!" kagetnya tak percaya. Naruto hanya terkekeh, Hinata mulai was-was, ia tidak siap menerima kenyataan kalau cinta pertamanya sekaligus sahabat baiknya ini akan mendahuluinya.

_Cklick_

Suara celentikan yang beradu dari jari-jari Naruto terdengar. Hinata sadar dari apa yang ia pikirkan beberapa detik lalu. Mata pucatnya siap menangis kalau Naruto akan menikah seperti yang ia terima didalam amplop ini.

"Bukan aku, tapi Sasuke." ucap Naruto menahan tawanya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya lega, lalu menatap Naruto dengan muka cemberut. "Kamu bisa berhenti jahil ngga sih?!" rajuk Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata lembut.

"Akting ku masih bagus toh." Kekeh Naruto terdengar lagi.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Iya. Iya. Baca dulu itu undangannya. Nanti baru protes lagi." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa caffe. Hinata membuka pita panjang berwarna hitam itu dengan perlahan, ia meneliti setiap inci amplop. Ini memang khas Sasuke banget.

Hinata membuka lebar amplop itu, ia menaruhnya dimeja agar Naruto juga ikut melihat. Mata putihnya menjelajah untuk membaca. Kemudian ia sampai pada dua nama yang ia kenal.

**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**21 Maret 2014**

Hinata menatap Naruto yang membuang mukanya kearah jendela, ia bersiul melantunkan sebuah lagu tidak jelas. Hinata meraba nama Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Ini cantik." gumam Hinata kemudian. Ia mengagumi undangan pernikahan ini. Sasuke memang harus diancungi jempol soal mendesain, teman kuliahnya itu memang mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya di graphic design. Bedanya Hinata di animator, sedangkan Sasuke dibagian web design.

"Kamu, kapan nyusul?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Tidak tau."

Lagi-lagi jari lentik Hinata meraba undangan berbau vanilla itu. ia menatap nama-nama itu. sungguh ia iri, beberapa tahun belakangan, ia sudah mendapatkan hampir semua undangan pernikahan dari jumlah temannya yang ia kenal. Apakah lelaki dihadapannya ini juga akan mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya, oh Hinata tidak siap membayangkan.

Jatuh cinta dengan Naruto sekali cukup membuat Hinata mengerti apa itu cinta dan patah hati. Walau ia tidak pernah bilang kepada Naruto kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan lelaki tersebut, cukup hanya ia yang tau. Ahh.. tidak, ada satu orang lagi yang tau kalau Hinata memendam rasa terhadap lelaki belasteran ini.

Beberapa tahun di kuliah, Hinata sempat dekat dengan beberapa lelaki, tidak benar-benar dekat. Naruto juga kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Hinata dulu. Tapi, lelaki itu ternyata hanya menganggapnya Sahabat, karena memang Naruto tidak pernah mau atau pun tertarik menaruh hati kepada gadis-gadis Asia.

Seorang maid membawa beberapa napan, Hinata menoleh. Lalu menatap heran, seingatnya ia belum memesan apa-apa sejak sejam yang lalu. "Tenang, Ini punya ku. Kudengar dari maid didepan kau tidak ingin memesan apa-apa." ucap pelan Naruto. Hinata tersenyum simpul, dan kembali melihat undangan itu.

_Drrrtt Drrrtt_

Hinata menoleh, ia mendapati Naruto yang baru akan menyedu coffenya. "Ah sorry." ucap Naruto. Lelaki itu dengan buru-buru mengangkat telephone, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ah, Okaa-san. Gomen gomen. Sebentar." Hinata menoleh lagi.

"Hinata, mau kan menghabiskan coffe orange itu untukku? thanks ya. sampai jumpa lagi!" Hinata hanya bengong, ia juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya takkala Naruto menjauh,

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata, ia tau akan gagal mengingat Naruto lebih sibuk dengan telephonenya. tak lama Hinata hanya menyengitkan dahinya. Ia menatap Naruto yang berhenti, lalu berbalik.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou! Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan!" pekik Naruto kemudian dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya menutup rapat. Hinata hanya tersenyum lebar. Yang terpenting bagi Hinata sekarang, ia pun menyadari perasaan cintanya dulu terhadap pemuda pirang itu berubah menjadi cinta terhadap sahabatnya.

"Terima Kasih..." Hinata bergumam, mata peraknya sekali lagi melihat pemuda pirang itu yang mulai berjalan mundur, tetap melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum riang. sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan caffe klasik itu.

"Naruto-kun."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ohh shitt! Ulang tahun Hinata telah lewat beberapa menit. Gomenasaiii Hinata-chaan.. *nangisbombay***

**Well, ini dia persembahanku, untuk hadiah istimewa Hinata. Tidak bagus, dan kesannya gaje ya? ehehehe :3 maaf.. lain kali akan ku ubah. Maybe…. Ulang tahun Hinata berikutnya. **

**Well, SEE YOU DIKEJUTAN SELANJUTNYA! XD**

**Pekanbaru 27, 2013**

**Review :"3**


End file.
